


English Literature Society

by musical_popcorn



Series: Newsies Drabbles [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: English Lit club, Gen, Modern AU, Rivalry, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_popcorn/pseuds/musical_popcorn
Summary: Katherine and Romeo have an English Lit club where they discuss which is better:Romeo & JulietOrPride & Prejudice





	English Literature Society

There was one thing that separated Katherine Plumber-Pulitzer and Romeo, their never-ending battle about which book is better: Pride and Prejudice or Romeo and Juliet.

Most Tuesday afternoons a debate (more like an argument) went on in the History classroom the English Literature Society (Katherine refused to call it a club) met up in. It usually went like this:

"Why is that trash sooo much better than my astounding piece of literature??" Kath asked Romeo when the other members, quite reluctantly though, let her speak.

"You're gonna go there today, huh? Bring. It. On." Romeo stood up with what appeared to be notes and straightened his coat, he was going for this "British Professor From The 50's" look for some reason.

"First of all, my dear lady friend," Romeo's voice was a dramatic, yet passionate one, he wanted to win this argument/debate, that was sure,"Romeo & Juliet is one of the most well-known works of the great William Shakespeare, and has passed the test of time, what more do you need?"

Kath was unamused at the words Romeo was giving, "Sure, it might be well-known, but that doesn't make it better in any way! Pride & Prejudice is more than a simple romance, it's an insight into how humans change and how our vices cloud our judgement." Kath looked smug as she sat down next to Sarah, and motioned for Romeo to give another defense of his precious play.

"Well! Romeo and Juliet is more than a petty romance! It's...um.." he couldn't think of anything to say, and turned to his friends, desperate for help. None of them did, they never got around to reading it, and probably wouldn't until someone forced them to. 

Katherine jumped out of her chair, "See! Your play is so void of themes you couldn't even make one up! 1-0 Katherine!" She went to high-five her friends, reveling in her victory. 

"I'm not done yet, Katherine!" Romeo said loudly, and Katherine stopped what she was doing and gave Romeo "The Look", that didn't work this time and Romeo kept on going, "It's a comedy about the minds of the young and how miscommunication is a killer! That's the tragedy, not their deaths! We convince ourselves that this one obsession is love and that we are all-knowing, so we don't think about the very human things, such as communication and logic. So there! It's not about the romance, it's about the human failures." The group had never seen Romeo so passionate about something and they were thoroughly convinced that Romeo had won the battle, if not the entire war.

After long moments of silence, Kath finally composed herself, but waited several more before speaking, "I believe that settles it, but there will forever be a divide between Pride and Prejudice, and Romeo and Juliet. You, sir, have won this with your ridiculous little play." All this was said passive-aggressively as she walked to Romeo and held out her hand for him to shake.

Romeo took it with delight and said,"If these two lit pieces will be forever divided, there's only one thing to say,

"It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that two houses both alike in dignity shall be forever divided in the beautiful city of Verona..."

Kath rolled her eyes and and stormed out of the room, clearly annoyed ,"THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW IT GOES, LOVER BOY," she yelled from the hall.

"IT'S CALLED WORDPLAY, SWEETHEART!" Romeo called back, the club could practically hear the eyeroll.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm siding with P&P here because I hate R&J with a burning passion, but I decided to let Romeo win because he's my B O I!!  
>  Yell at me on Tumblr @graceful-popcorn   
> I also crave validation....


End file.
